


【宇植】林间飞车

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 我单纯就是和基友口嗨之后想用一下猎枪口烫人的h梗。要素预警，注意避雷：Rape/流血/野战/温和的Dirty Talk
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 10





	【宇植】林间飞车

陆东植是真的害怕了，泪水混着血水汇聚到消瘦的下巴，再砸落到地面，消失于铺满地面的枯枝烂叶中。他看准时机竭力踢开身上要对自己施暴的疯子，几乎是连滚带爬地起身朝远离身后男人的方向逃开，连刚才被对方暴力扯下扔到一旁的裤子都不要了。虽然下身衣不蔽体使他皮肤直接暴露在冬季山里接近零度的空气中，但他现在不知道自己发抖是因为这低温还是因为徐仁宇给他造成的恐惧。当然他也没心思去管丢不丢人的问题，他现在只想保住小命和别的一些东西。

陆东植刚才在山中小屋外目击了徐仁宇弑父的全过程，本以为对方抓到自己之后会毫不留情地一枪打死自己，就像打死徐会长那样，所以真的是拼着一条命在和对方缠斗。但之前和徐仁宇在密室交锋的时候自己受的伤就没好全，现下到底是敌不过的，只是自己被徐仁宇用枪托砸得倒在地上意识游走之际，耳边衣物破碎的撕扯声和突然扎在自己身上的低温刺激得陆东植想晕也晕不过去，缓过神来的时候自己的裤子已经到了对方手上。

陆东植觉得徐仁宇彻底疯了，跌跌撞撞地拼命往山下跑。徐仁宇骂了一声从地上爬起来，举起猎枪瞄准陆东植，被陆东植踢翻在地的痛感还残留在他腹部，但他像是愤怒到极点反而冷静了下来一般，透过瞄准镜静静盯着陆东植的背影。

第一枪打的是陆东植的右肩，可惜。第二枪打的是陆东植的左脚，命中。

徐仁宇朝陆东植走去，在缩进彼此距离的过程中欣赏对方的惨叫、挣扎和小腿被自己种下的红花。陆东植感应到身后来人，还匍匐着挣扎，但被对方居高临下地踩住后背挪不开半分。徐仁宇把脚移到陆东植的胯骨，施力强迫对方翻身仰面对着自己，陆东植当然是不愿意的，现在的他可以说是一览无遗，下意识想要弯起腿遮挡一下徐仁宇的视线，但被小腿传来的剧痛止住。

徐仁宇踢开陆东植并拢的双腿，举起刚开过的猎枪就抵上了陆东植的左腿内侧，陆东植当时就控制不住失声大叫，仍残留有高温的枪口在陆东植平日里鲜少见光的白嫩软肉上留下了鲜红的形状。

“东植接下来要听话才行啊，受了伤还要跑到哪去呢？”徐仁宇用温柔的嗓音说着令人毛骨悚然的话：“这样我们才能快点搞定，然后好帮东植处理伤口啊？”

“徐仁宇你这个疯子！你到底想要干吗？！”陆东植看着徐仁宇蹲下身靠近自己，对方的身影挡住阳光形成一片阴影笼罩住自己，寒冷和疼痛使陆东植牙齿打颤，而对方却笑了：“我们东植这么着急想知道答案，我现在告诉你。”

陆东植只来得及用一瞬看清徐仁宇眼底闪过的疯狂，之后就被剧痛逼得闭上了眼睛，他觉得徐仁宇这个混蛋一定是故意捏住自己受伤的那条腿，但下一秒他就不得不又睁开双眼，因为听见了突兀的拉链声并且自己的另一条腿也被架了起来。

徐仁宇闻着近在咫尺的血腥味只觉得下身胀得发疼，他蘸着陆东植的血就伸手朝对方的密穴探去，血是滑腻的，只是身下人的反抗使得进入和扩张变得艰涩。他忍不住又笑了，笑对方无谓的抵抗，他说：“东植，趁我现在心情好你最好配合一点，不然之后要处理的伤口就太多了。”换来的是陆东植的叫骂和对方从地上抓了满手后扔过来的泥巴。陆东植不领情，所以徐仁宇抽出手指直接换上了自己的灼热。

不管结果如何，但一场性事中初期如果有一方不配合，那双方都不会好过。

陆东植觉得自己快要疼晕过去，徐仁宇尺寸不小的肉刃像是在一点一点把自己劈开，而由于后穴的疼痛下意识绷紧的腿上传来的痛感给他施加着双重折磨，他大张着嘴汲取着空气，企图用冷空气麻痹自己减缓痛苦。徐仁宇看陆东植哭泣的眼睛红着，被自己打破的嘴角红着，和自己相连的后穴也红着，而自对方小腿滴滴答答一路流下来的血现在已经流到了两个人交合的地方，为自己能更顺利地进入出一份力，荒淫又美丽。

陆东植的抗拒使得徐仁宇进入得极其艰难缓慢，只是进去了一个龟头的部分徐仁宇就已经被陆东植夹得生疼，他果断决定改变策略，稍微退了退之后用力一挺。陆东植措不及防一下子让徐仁宇没入近半，徐仁宇又听到陆东植悦耳的声音，他俯下身吻了吻陆东植的侧脸，对方的身子冷得不像话，他叼住陆东植的耳尖：“我们东植很辛苦吧，再忍一下，等操开了就不会这么难受了。”言闭转而去舔弄陆东植的整个耳朵，陆东植被耳朵上传来的湿滑触感和黏腻的水声激得起了一层层鸡皮疙瘩，后穴不断深入的异物感和撕裂痛一直传到胃里，让他作呕，他的下半身就像是和大脑断开了连接，被钉在徐仁宇的肉刃上无法动弹、不受控制，随着对方附身的动作他的双腿被折叠在胸前，压得他呼吸困难。

陆东植听到自己的声音混着哭腔撕心裂肺，他在徐仁宇耳边大吼要杀了对方，并用还受自己控制的双手去推打身上的禽兽。徐仁宇好像真如他自己所说的心情颇好，也不恼，气定神闲地捉住陆东植的双手压在对方头顶，彻底拿下陆东植全身的控制权。徐仁宇加快了律动的频率，不知道是源自内部还是外部的血液成为了天然又优质的润滑剂，当然可能还有陆东植由于疼痛渐渐失去了抵抗的力气的缘故。

冬季的山林以黑白为主色调，安谧为主旋律，而人为的鲜红和低浅的淫声打破了大自然定下的规律。囊袋拍打在肉体上的啪啪声和抽插带出的水声回荡在空寂的山中已经显得尤为刺耳不堪，但徐仁宇还不满足，陆东植比刚开始的时候要安静了，他要让对方开口，不管是发出有意义的还是无意义的声音。他空出一只手抚上陆东植由于缺乏关爱而焉在一边的分身，动作的轻柔带上了与他身下放肆冲刺不符的安慰。

陆东植的弱点被徐仁宇一手掌握，被迫看向对方，咬牙切齿下是被隐藏起来的惊慌：“狗shake it你放手！别碰我！！”

徐仁宇奸计得逞，施施然开口：“东植身体这么冷，但里面却很热，还流了很多水方便我操。我们东植是天生适合被操，还是适合被我操？”

“滚！你放屁！滚！——”陆东植感觉自己离崩溃只差一步，他现在的时间观念有些错乱，感觉自己仿佛受了一个世纪的酷刑，但这还远远没有结束，之后等着他的是来自于身体本能的背叛。作为一个健康男性，性器被直接刺激任谁都忍不住，陆东植只觉得随着徐仁宇的动作下体传来一阵阵过电般的酥麻感，下半身好像在此刻被重新接回大脑，他的呼吸变得急促，那股电流游走在四肢百骸重新点燃陆东植的体温，连后穴容纳着徐仁宇进出的肠壁都在这刺激下收缩绞紧那把正伤害自己的钝器。陆东植意识到自己的异常，拼命抓住最后一丝理智抵抗，他不能忍受自己从这场单方面的羞辱中体会到快感，他咬紧下唇不让自己发出呻吟，但急促的鼻息却在出卖自己。

其实陆东植还是觉得痛的，怎么可能不痛，但是快感和痛感把他来回抛于天堂和地狱之间。他感到徐仁宇又加快了动作，听见对方也愈发沉重的呼吸，自己的内壁被反复摩擦，痛感逐渐被适应，取而代之的是和自己被徐仁宇掌握的坚硬处传来的不同的麻。徐仁宇每碾过陆东植的某一点，那种麻就在陆东植体内清晰一分，每一次都像是在陆东植的脑子里放烟花，绽放的全是刺眼的白。

陆东植没有自觉自己现在被理智和情欲的背道而驰折磨得差点就要追着那一阵阵如在心头抓痒撩骚的快感去了，但徐仁宇驰骋在陆东植身上把对方的所有姿态尽收眼底，包括对方现在绞紧自己的包裹感和羞于启齿般微微扭动的腰肢。徐仁宇去尝陆东植嘴唇染血的味道，陆东植闭着眼睛只觉得嘴上一热，潜意识帮现在神志不清的自己做出决定，他只知道一味抵抗徐仁宇任何形式上的入侵，但终归是徒劳。两人唇舌的第一次交缠是刻骨铭心的咸腥铁锈味。

陆东植的意识在徐仁宇的某一次挺进和手上的揉搓中彻底崩溃，他撇开头把自己从窒息中解救出来，然后疯狂摇头，像是这样就能阻止即将破体而出的欲望，也阻止自己内心某些东西的死亡。在失去意识前的最后一刻，陆东植在泪眼朦胧中错觉自己被一片纯白包围，头顶的天光是白，大脑一片空白，身体里涌进了一股滚烫的热流，又好像瞬间化为眼泪从自己的眼睛里流出。

那是陆东植最后一次看见那样的纯白。


End file.
